


Observation

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Baby, Bath Time, Gen, Spying, nanny cam, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean are being observed with Baby Kelly, they just don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

Adalind Schade isn't really spying, it's just that she's lost one child to Nick and his friends, and Sean, and she cannot lose another. So she has a nanny cam, and several other cameras dotted about Nick's new apartment. They're well hidden, just video, not audio, but she feels better safe than sorry.

She opens the application on her laptop with a little trepidation, she isn't really spying, she's just making sure.

To her surprise, it isn't Nick. It's Sean Renard. A surge of something very like anger goes through her and she's about to grab her cell and give Nick a thorough tongue-lashing over leaving her child with her other child's father, but something in the expression on Sean's face stops her.

He's smiling, and she wishes she could lip-read because he's talking to Kelly, and she can't see Kelly's face, but his very stillness tells her he's listening to whatever Renard's saying.

Then Sean reaches down into the crib, and Kelly stretches his arms up to the man, and then Adalind's biting her lip and trying not to cry, because Kelly goes into Sean's embrace with no hesitation or fear, and there's a look on Sean's face that she's never seen before. Suddenly she's remembering his old apartment, and those few short hours with Diana, how he held her, how Adalind had never seen that gentleness, that love before. And now, when it's too late, she can recognise it for what it is.

She closes the app, and turns away, Kelly is safe with Sean, and she realises now how much he regrets what happened with Diana, and not just Nick's mother's death.

[][][][][]

Nick is late again, so he slips quietly in the front door. He can hear somebody singing, and at first he thinks it's the radio, and heads the direction of the sound. 

There's a musical mobile over Kelly's crib, and it's playing, and Nick stops in the doorway before he can interrupt, because Sean is singing to Kelly, and the look on Sean's face nearly breaks Nick's heart.

He backs out very quietly, giving the Captain his private moment with Nick and Adalind's son, because nothing can replace Sean's daughter.


End file.
